Sexes (Earth-2356)
Most beings in the galaxy belong to one of two sexes, or genders—namely male or female—which determine sexual and physiological traits. However, at least five genders exist throughout the galaxy. Neutrois is a term used within the Galactic Empire to describe individuals of a gender other than male or female. In Galactic Basic, the neutral pronouns "zhe" and "they" were used by individuals including Eleodie Maracavanya and Taka Jamoreesa to denote non-binary individuals. Gender-neutral personal pronouns also exist in other languages, including Shyriiwook. Biological and cultural significance Many sentient and non-sentient species have male and female sexes, with many biological and childbearing similarities between the two. Humans and other humanoid lifeforms generally reproduce by the coupling of a male and female, from which the female would give birth to male or female children. A female could have multiple children over her lifetime, and some were capable of giving birth to several at once. Complications during pregnancy could be disastrous for a female, and could possibly result in death. The children inherited the genetic traits of both their parents, and could also inherit Force-sensitivity. Hybrids also occurred if a Human and a humanoid were to reproduce, as exampled by the Lawquane children and Jacen Syndulla. In more developed societies, nanny droids or other supervisors could care for children if their parents were unable to spend enough time with them. Not all species exhibit typical mammalian breeding and childbearing patterns. Some species, such as the San'Shyuum, are born as grubs and forced to compete over a limited food supply. Others hatch from eggs, such as the Yanme'e, who all come from a single hive queen. The Chalhuddan species have five sexes and transition through several at different stages of their lives. Their pronouns reflect their previous and possible future genders, as well as their present one, leading to a wide array of pronouns in their language that was often confusing to humanoid species. While most individuals exhibit male-to-female or female-to-male attraction, a significant minority of the galactic population exhibited male-to-male, female-to-female, male-to-male/female, or female-to-female/male attraction. Some planets, such as Chandrila, are home to unprejudiced cultures, allowing such individuals to make public displays of affection free from the threat of physical violence. However, some still feel awkward and embarrassed when openly conveying such affection. Some individuals view sexual encounters as nonbinding, participating in them recreationally. Several such individuals existed within high society, such as Moff Delian Mors. Galactic impact Throughout galactic history, the Human species' ability to rapidly reproduce resulted in its dominance as one of the most populous races in the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, male humans were cloned from the bounty hunter Jango Fett to form the Grand Army of the Republic. These clones were grown in hatcheries on the planet Kamino and were genetically altered to accelerate their growth rate and to be more compliant to orders. Owing to geopolitical or economic hardship, many male and female members of a variety of species hire themselves as prostitutes or "mistresses" to a variety of clientele. Largely looked down upon, such activities often occurred in areas of ill repute, and could result in exploitation, rape, and slavery. Many who frequent such venues were gamblers, spacers, or drug addicts who lack stable relationships, or are rich and otherwise influential persons, normally in positions of considerable political power. The Twi'lek species is largely regarded as one of the most beautiful species in the galaxy, resulting in numerous slavers capturing females from the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth. Among the Galactic Empire's military personnel, the euphemism "off-base recreation" referred to soliciting in cantinas or visiting various "mistresses." Popular locations for these activities included the Octagon in Ryloth's capital city, Lessu, or the Coruscant underworld. During the Empire's reign, the Imperial Loyalty Officer Sinjir Rath Velus, in order to more effectively interrogate a subject, often sought to discover the subject's sexual companion. Droids, being machines, lack a biological sex. However, in order to appear more lifelike, many droids are programmed with a "masculine" or "feminine" personality. Thus, even mechanical beings are designated either he or she. Starships are often referred to with feminine pronouns, although many people consider that habit old-fashioned. Source *https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sexes. Category:Earth-2356